Meeting You
by Kitahara Yuuko
Summary: Jack meminjam buku dongeng dari seorang gadis SMA bernama Astrid Oakwood, bagaimana permulaan kejadian ini ? New author, be gentle to me, okay ? :D


Hola,

Saya author baru disini~

Mohon review-nya :D

P.S : Fiction ini ada OC-nya :3

Happy reading~

...

...

Meeting You

...

Awal bulan Desember itu serasa dingin sekali,

Keping-keping salju mulai berjatuhan dari langit yang sekarang berwarna kelabu.

Jalanan kota London ini serasa ditutupi oleh selimut putih dimana-mana.

Beberapa orang berjalan terseok-seok karena gumpalan salju, ditambah lagi oleh beberapa benda yang membeku karena suhu dingin yang tidak karuan.

"Huwaa… _It's snowy out side !" _ seru seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu yang baru saja melangkah keluar dari rumahnya dengan syal tebal,

"Astrid ! Jangan pergi terlalu lama, ya ! Hati-hati, jangan bicara dengan orang asing, ya !" sahut seorang wanita setengah baya dari teras rumah,

"_Okay, mom… _Aku hanya mencari udara segar, kok..," jawab Astrid sambil menggendong tasnya dan kemudian melambaikan tangan.

* * *

Hari ini sekolah-sekolah di London baru saja memulai libur musim dingin yang akan dilanjutkan mungkin sampai pertengahan Januari, sesuai dengan kondisi salju yang berjatuhan disana-sini.

Astrid berjalan menjauh dari rumahnya yang berada di perempatan jalan.

Sejak tadi malam, Astrid berniat membaca buku ditempat favoritnya.

Tempat itu adalah bangku disebuah taman bermain yang berada tepat didepan sekolahnya.

* * *

Nama lengkapnya adalah Astrid Oakwood dan ia baru saja naik ke kelas 2 SMA tahun ini.

Meskipun usianya sudah 17 tahun, Astrid ini terkenal childish di sekolahnya.

Alasannya ?

Astrid mempercayai bahwa semua tokoh-tokoh dongeng itu nyata !

Dan saat teman-teman di kelasnya mulai meledek, Astrid selalu berkata :

"Tapi itu benar-benar nyata ! Contohnya saja.. Waktu aku kelas 4 SD, gigiku tanggal satu ! Dan aku menyimpannya dibawah bantalku.. Keesokan harinya, gigiku itu hilang dan yang ada adalah uang koin ! Itu karena Tooth Fairy sudah menukarnya !"

Setelah itu, semua akan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Mereka berkata bahwa Astrid itu seorang pembual sejati.

Tapi Astrid tidak peduli, yang penting ia percaya.

* * *

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Astrid sampai ke tempat favoritnya tersebut.

Bangku yang biasa ia duduki agak tertimbun oleh salju, karena itu sebelum duduk Astrid harus bersusah payah menyingkirkan mereka.

"_So cold_..," lirih Astrid sambil menghembuskan nafas ke kedua tangannya yang tidak terbalut oleh sarung tangan.

Astrid tidak menghiraukan hawa dingin yang sejak tadi menyelimutinya,

Ia duduk disana dan membaca buku dongeng yang kemarin dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan.

Beberapa anak-anak sedang bermain ditaman itu,

Mulai dari ayunan sampai jungkat jungkit mereka mainkan.

Astrid terkadang memperhatikan anak-anak itu sambil tersenyum hambar.

Dulu ia tidak bisa keluar dari rumah dan menjalankan home schooling karena ia mudah sakit-sakitan.

* * *

Entah sudah beberapa lama Astrid duduk disana, tapi buku dongeng yang ia baca belum selesai juga.

Ia merasa seseorang tengah memperhatikannya terus sejak tadi.

"Ukh.. Siapa, sih ?!" geram Astrid sambil melirik ke kanan, kemudian ke kiri, lalu ke belakang.

Dan tepat dibelakangnya ada seorang remaja cowok.

Cowok itu kelihatan pucat, ia memakai jaket berwarna biru tua yang dilengkapi oleh tudung kepala.

Anehnya, ia menggenggam sebuah tongkat kayu.

Astrid nyaris menjerit karena kaget luar biasa.

"Orang ini menyembunyikan aura keberadaannya..," gumam Astrid dalam hati.

Cowok itu sepertinya sedang mengikuti Astrid membaca buku dongeng itu sejak tadi.

"Eeeh… A, anu… Ada apa, ya ?" Astrid bertanya dengan agak canggung,

"Wow ! Kau bisa melihatku, ya ?" ia malah balik bertanya,

"Tentu saja bisa.. Kenapa tidak ?" Astrid mulai kebingungan,

"Karena aku ini bukan manusia.." jawab cowok itu kemudian sambil duduk disebelahnya,

Astrid lupa bahwa ibu melarangnya untuk bicara dengan orang asing,

Tapi.. Toh, dia bukan 'orang' bukan ?

"Ehh ?! Ja, jadi kau ini hantu ?! Kok aku bisa melihatmu ?!"

"Bukan, bukan.. Aku ini Jack Frost ! Kau pasti tahu aku, kan ? Aku hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang-orang yang mempercayai keberadaanku !"

Mendengar nama 'Jack Frost', Astrid langsung tercengang.

"Ja, Jack Frost ?! Ta, tapi aku kira wujudmu itu seorang kakek..," ujar Astrid,

"Ka, kakek ?! Tidak ! Yaah.., meski umurku sudah ratusan tahun, tapi wujudku tidak begitu.." jelas Jack sambil menyunggingkan senyum khas-nya yang hanya tertarik ke satu arah.

Astrid mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti,

Ia kemudian menutupi wajahnya saat beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang kebingungan melihatnya bicara sendiri,

Tentu mereka mengira kalau Astrid ini sudah gila.

* * *

Jack menceritakan pengalamannya yang diangkat sebagai Guardian, lalu ingatan masa lalunya saat ia masih manusia, dan juga mengenai para Guardian lain, terutama Tooth.

"Keren sekali.. Aku harap bisa bertemu mereka semua !" seru Astrid,

"Oh, iya ! Aku penasaran.. Sejak tadi kau mengikuti aku membaca buku dongeng, ya ?" lanjutnya,

Jack mengangguk,

"Aku ingin membacanya.."

"Kalau begitu, ayo ke rumahku ! Ada banyak buku disana, tentangmu juga ada !" Astrid menarik tangan Jack sampai mereka bangkit berdiri,

"Boleh ?"

"Tentunya !"

Astrid berjalan pulang ke rumahnya sementara Jack melayang-layang di udara, mengikuti arah yang ditunjukan oleh Astrid.

* * *

"I'm home~" ucap Astrid begitu ibunya membuka pintu,

"Welcome home, Astrid.. Tumben sekali kau tidak sampai sore ?" ibunya agak keheranan,

"Tidak apa-apa, kok.."

Astrid segera naik ke lantai dua, tempat kamarnya berada.

Dan setelah sampai, ia membuka jendela.

"Jadi ini kamarmu ?" Jack tiba-tiba muncul mengagetkannya lagi,

"Ya, begitu.. Ayo masuk !"

Astrid kemudian mencari-cari buku dongeng mengenai Jack Frost di lemari spesialnya sementara Jack dengan jahilnya membuat keping-keping salju berjatuhan di kamarnya.

"Ini bukunya..," Astrid menyodorkan sebuah buku yang terlihat cukup tua,

"_Thank you_, aku akan mengembalikan ini setelah membacanya bersama Guardian lain..," jawab Jack,

"Tidak perlu, itu hadiah untukmu !" Astrid tersenyum lebar,

"Hadiah ? Untuk apa ?" Jack kebingungan,

"Untuk salju-salju yang kau turunkan di kota ini, mereka sangat indah.."

"_Well, you're always welcome !_" Jack tersenyum, iapun segera keluar dari kamar Astrid melalui jendela seperti sebelumnya,

"Eh, tunggu dulu.. Siapa namamu ?" tanya Jack,

"Astrid.. Astrid Oakwood.."

"Jack, apa kita akan bertemu lagi ?" Astrid bertanya sebelum ia pergi,

"_Yes, we will..,_" timpal Jack sambil meniupkan keping salju ke wajah Astrid lalu melesat pergi entah kemana.

"Ahaha.. Aku pasti akan terus mempercayaimu, Jack.. Agar aku bisa melihat dan bertemu denganmu lagi..," perlahan Astrid menutup jendelanya sambil memperhatikan butiran salju yang terjatuh dari langit kelabu.

...

_~THE END~_

...

Ini fic pertamaku,

Thanks for reading~


End file.
